The present invention relates to a head set for bicycles and the head set includes an annular flange of a pressing ring located between the steerer tube and the bearing set to reduce the impact or wear therebetween.
A conventional head set assembly for bicycles is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes two bearing sets 20 respectively connected to two ends of the head tube 25 and a steerer tube 24 extends through the two bearing sets 20 via the head tube 25. A handlebar assembly (not shown) is connected to the steerer tube 24 so that when turning the handlebar assembly, the steerer tube 24 turns. A race of the bearing set 20 has an inclined surface 21 and a pressing ring 22 is engaged with the inclined surface 21. A dust cap 23 is mounted to the pressing 22 so as to exert a downward force to position the bearing set 20. The steerer tube 24 directly contacts the inner surface 26 of the race of the bearing set 20. There are wear and impact happened between the race and the steerer tube 24 so that it requires a precise installment between the bearing set 20 and the steerer tube 24. Any small gap between the bearing set 20 and the steerer tube 24 will accelerate the wear therebetween and cause the bearing set 20 to be worn out or even broken.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a head set assembly for bicycles and the head set assembly comprises a bearing set connected to the head tube of the bicycle and comprises balls received between an upper race and a lower race. The upper race has an annular inclined surface and an annular vertical inside. A pressing ring has an inclined outer surface and a flange extending from the inclined outer surface. The inclined outer surface of the pressing ring is engaged with the annular inclined surface of the upper race and the flange of the pressing ring is matched with the annular vertical inside of the upper race. The flange is mounted to a steerer tube extending through the head tube. A dust cap is connected onto a top of the pressing ring and a skirt of the dust cap encloses the lower race of the bearing set.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a head set assembly wherein a flange of a pressing is located between the bearing set and the steerer tube so as to reduce the impact and wear therebetween.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.